Easily Complicated
by Shades22
Summary: Sena always appears to be the shy, afraid and meek but what if all that was just an act he used to make his life uncomplicated and boring. Throw a hot, crazy blond in the mix and thing start to reveal themselves ... naturally. New Version Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Which One's the Real Me?

Chapter 1: So What If I'm Fast?

Buzz… buzz… buzz… Crash!

An alarm clock smashed against the floor as a boy woke up from his slumber cranky. He glanced around trying to get his brain to function. The boy couldn't remember why he set his alarm. Sena spotted his calendar with today's date circled. He needed to be at Deimon High School to meet Mamori. She had forced him to take the exam to her school claiming that she wanted to see him more. The exam for Deimon was easy, had Sena wanted to, he could have passed with ease. What Sena really wanted was to stay close to his main abusers and they had decided to go to Deimon or at least that's what it looked like to Sena.

The boy pealed off the blankets from his lightly sweat covered body so he could go shower. Showering was Sena's way of becoming alert for the day. Without his daily shower Sena was lightly to say things about himself that he didn't want others to know. With how fast Sena could run he always waited till last minute to shower than ran all the way to his destination. When he ran Sena felt something that he couldn't explain. It was like the rush he got before he was about to be injured and the high he got from the pain afterwards but running didn't injure him.

Sena ran to Deimon using alleyways and paths that most were too scared to take. The excitement Sena got from running through those high violence areas made him feel as though dealing with Mamori would be a cinch. Dealing with Mamori's motherly like feelings for him was anything but a cinch. When he got to Deimon's front gates he pulled out his student I.D. card that showed his number if he qualified.

"Sena," Mamori yelled, "Over here, over here." Sena rolled his eyes and thought that his little bit of excitement wasn't going to be enough, as he made his way to Mamori. Sena gave Mamori a quick glance over as he reached her; she wore normal clothes while he put on his middle school uniform. Sena mentally shrugged and was going to comment before he caught himself. An overbearing Mamori was in front of him not some random bitch from the corner. Sena felt a chill slither down his spine at the picture of Mamori realizing Sena acted like a jail bait bitch in front of her.

"What's your number?" She asked as Sena looked her in the eyes.

"021," Sena said letting a quiver enter his voice before raising it a few octaves, "I definitely failed! I'm going home!" He faked an attempt to run, letting Mamori pull him close and do her usual motherly encouragement thing. Sena knew he passed, he made sure when taking the test to get just above the required mark needed. They neared the class posting.

"021… 021…" Mamori kept repeating to herself like a mantra. They searched through the class listings looking Sena's number. Third for the end Sena spotted his number and waited for Mamori to find it.

"It's there! Number 21 is there!" She said while jumping and holding the edge of Sena's shoulder. It took her too long to notice in Sena's opinion but he acted surprised anyway.

"Good job Sena! You did well!" Mamori said happily while ruffling Sena's hair to congratulate him. Sena could feel the start of a headache forming as he normally did when Mamori was irritatingly happy for him.

"I did it!" His voice wavered as he said it. Sena just wanted to make sure his 'friends' were here and then he could be happy too.

"Ah," Sena sighed, "I guess I should be happy now that I'm a tenth grader."

"You were a total mess in Math and English though…" Mamori said as she elbowed Sena in the shoulder, "but you were Mamori-sensei's favorite!" She was trying to joke with Sena but he knew he would always be her favorite. Hell Sena could screw her boyfriend and say the man molested him; she would believe every word that came out of his lying ass. Sena wouldn't do that to her, no he needed her for other reasons, at least for now he did.

"Sena... your already a high school student," Mamori said still looking at the class listings like to double check that it was true.

"... yeah ever since grade school," he said stopping himself. She was picturing images of Sena when she would protect him from getting hurt. Sena would never tell her that he happened to like minor pain they infected on him.

"Well aren't you lucky! To be walking around with a beautiful girl you've known since childhood in the same school," she said roughly jabbing him in an already bruised area on his arm. Sena rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to control his breathing, the pain was exciting him.

"Sena," She said, Sena looked over at her, "con-," she stopped speaking.

"Con?" he repeated. She repeated the same three times while trying to hide to tears in the corner of her eyes. Sena wanted to roll his eyes at her for tearing over something so stupid.

Mamori then said something and rushed off. Sena shouted after her but in reality he was glad she left. Sena released a breath of relief. Now he could look for his favorite people in the whole wide world. Now if he could just find a boyfriend who was deadly and sexy his life would be golden.

Sena turned and was lifted into the air by two people.

"Congrats on your success," the bigger one said as they tossed Sena upwards once again.

"Ya-ha!" the blond said after Sena came back down. This was the first Sena had been tossed into the air by anyone. He wasn't complaining but there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that things weren't going to go as smoothly as Sena wanted. They put Sena down and guided him towards a school bench. The blond opened his cell phone and showed it to Sena.

"Here! Go tell the news of your success to your parents!" He said. His blond hair made him stand out but it was look behind his eyes that caught Sena's attention. This man was acting nice to him. Sena still took the phone to call his mum. Not like he cared who had his number, it could always be changed.

Sena said something into the phone and then it was snatched out of his hand. The blond ran off with his big friend following behind. Sena just sat there watching as they left. He counted till he thought he wouldn't be able to catch up to grab the phone back. Sena counted to four slowly before Mamori came into his vision.

They walked home together Sena completely forgetting about what happened with his sempai earlier. Sena walked into his house where the fax machine was spitting out copy after copy of something. Then it clicked in Sena's mind what his sempai wanted his number for. Sena's mother was home for once so Sena whined like he did with Mamori.

Sena woke up early for once he needed to get ready for his first day at Deimon. Mamori had chosen Sena's uniform two sizes too big for him. She had told him to grow into it, not Sena cared that it was too big. In his opinion it was perfect, since it meant easy access for certain things.

Sena grabbed the phone his parents brought for him because of what happened at Deimon. Not like Sena didn't already have a phone, it's just this one he could tell people about. His other phone had certain contacts in it that shouldn't be mentioned, especially to Mamori.

Sena left his house at a normal time for once. That nagging feeling he had gotten when he met that sempai came back with force when he thought about running to school.

"Sena! Good Morning!" Mamori yelled slightly as Sena was almost to the gate. "Hey, let me fix this," She said as she straightened Sena's tie.

"Sena, I want you to mix in with the right people this year," Mamori said as she started to walk beside him.

"I already have friends!" He said back to her, knowing what type of relationship she thought he had with those friends.

"Those guys aren't your friends!" she said, "they used you as a button man and a pashiri1."

"Ah! Well there's a lively gathering!" Mamori said, "It's time for you to go and make your move!"

"Go and join them," she said while giving him a pat on the back. Sena was just wishing she would shut up or tell him a way to get rid of her.

"Ah! But...but...! There is one person you must avoid!" Mamori said, "His name is Hiruma and he is the most devilish human being...!"

"They say when you look into his eyes... you will be reduced to nothing but bones," Mamori said putting a little fear in him but then he remembered something about her personality. If she's telling Sena to stay away from someone based on rumors then she actually likes them, he couldn't believe he almost forgot that!

"What was his name again?" Sena asked. He knew Mamori had a taste for bad boys, which were Sena's favorite type of males.

"Hiruma?" Sena questioned, then after the name was said everyone around him started to panic and scream that their lives were endanger somehow. Sena only hoped that this Hiruma lived up to his name.

In the classroom after school Sena at his desk and wondered what club he could join where he wouldn't really have to participate much. Mamori then sent him a text but he just opened it and saved it for later. It was time to meet his favorite people.

"Sena did you bring us what we told you to get?" One of them asked as Sena got there. He had faked an attempt to un-become 'friends' with them only to get told he would have five minutes to get everything they wanted instead. Not that Sena cared about time limits, no, what he wanted was for them to give him what he needed.

Sena rushed through the hallways and all he could think of was why? Why couldn't they just hit him and get it over with? It was the only reason he went to them. They weren't like that guy he met in the streets one day. That guy took him to his limits and then some; it was only because a girl came to his rescue that he was still alive and kicking.

Then after he got to the machine, it just happened to be sold out which was good for him but after thinking about that guy he really didn't want it anymore.

Running back to his updated set of bullies he could only hope they wouldn't do much to him today. That guy was a good way to ruin his mood. Maybe he should call that girl up; she always seemed to understand what he was talking about. It was like she wanted the pain like he did, only she had a healthier way to get it with more benefits and barely any set backs.

"They were all sold out" Sena said once he made it back to the area they smoked in.

"You know what happens' next, right? Then, here's your penalty dumb ass!" The one with dark brown hair said while kicking Sena in the back. Sena shook his head, they were too weak. Sena was getting more injuries from the wall then that idiot's foot.

They then wanted to move to a different area. Not that Sena minded since they really wouldn't be able to do much damage. Time to struggle Sena thought as he was dragged closer to a worn down storage room.

"Ahh! I'm telling the truth! It was all sold out!" He whined, "I've been your pashiri since kindergarten! I promise I'll be faster!"

"Heh... so this is the American Football Club," Tagano with his weird glasses said.

"Yo, check me out!" Kuroki said after putting on the shoulder pads. Tagano laughed as he told Kuroki the pads suited him. Then a really huge guy opened the door and stood there for a moment.

"You guys... could it be ...?" he started off slow before yelling, "that you guys want to join the club!" Then trio then did their little huh thing before deciding to try and take the big guy out. Then all three tried at once with still no luck. Now as fun as it may be to watch them make asses of themselves, Sena wasn't getting what he wanted again.

Sena sat there on the ground watching as his bullies left and as the big guy who he recognized from him being lifted into the air before, came in crying about being to rough on the new recruits.

"Here you go. Don't mind there sit here," Kurita said while cleaning off the only desk they had. He then offered coffee and tea before Sena told him that he wasn't really there for the club.

"Ahh... no... it's okay.. I don't mind... don't mind," Kurita said realizing that there are still no new members, "Uwah ... want some tea?"

Thinking that he had nothing else to do for a while, Sena asked the big guy about his club.

"At the rate we're moving the Christmas bowl is just wishful thinking..." his sentence trailed off after that.

"Christmas bowl?"

"It's the finals," Kurita said happy just to have another comrade to talk to."The game is played once a year, every Christmas!" He said, "We will definitely clash heads with our opponents! Just thinking about it gets me fired up!"

"That sign over there … What's does a team manager do?" Sena asked looking at the biggest football sign.

"Huh? A team manager?" Kurita replied before telling the scrawny kid about the things a team manager does.

"Oh, that's right!" he said, "Can I... can I be your team manager?"

"Eh!" Kurita said standing up from the table, "Of ... O f course you can!" Kurita then clasped his hands with the kid and swung him around agreeing to go to the Christmas bowl together. Sena didn't mind the big guy; his personality was sweet and caring, something that Sena tried to act like but couldn't really pull it off.

With just the two of them talking, Sena learned a little about football and eat sweets that Kurita had bought. It had gotten pretty late. It was late but not too late so Sena said his goodbyes and began walking home. Before he left though, Sena made sure to get Kurita's phone number. You know add good people that way if something bad does happen, you got back up from people who think you're nice.

Glancing at his phone while walking on a bridge, Sena was hit out of nowhere by Jumonji. He hit Sena again as he walked closer to them.

"We've been waiting for you," he said as Sena looked up from the ground.

"You've seem to have gotten all chummy with the fat kid," he said, "Renraku-sama2 has to teach his pashi a lesson. Don't even dare try to run away like last time."

"Yes," Sena said before thinking that they were the ones that ran but at least now he would get a little more pain and fear installed in him.

"But to use a bat... Will it be alright?" Kuroki asked while swinging the bat around, "isn't it a little too much?"

"Well, it's not the best way, since we already have a record with the police," Jumonji said.

"Police?" Tagano questioned.

"But if we can find a good reason to use it..." Jumonji said rubbing his scarred cheek in thought, "let's just say that fat kid attacked us with that bat."

"That would put an end to that American Football Club," he said almost gloating for what hasn't happened yet.

"That sure would!" Kuroki sang happily. Shit Sena thought, he would have to upgrade his act now. No way was Sena going to lose Kurita for some bullies he could find anywhere.

"Ho, we're gonna teach you a lesson," Jumonji said "don't you dare run!"

"No, never..." Sena said out loud, "I will never do that for you..." Slowly standing up from the ground Sena yelled. "You can beat me up however you want! But I will never cooperate with you!" Sena looked at their faces filled with shock and almost laughed. He would do it later after he got home.

"Oh well, too bad then. Better find a new body," Jumonji said as he cracked his knuckles. Kuroki seemed to be having a jolly old time swinging the bat in the background behind Jumonji.

Shit, they're definitely gonna beat the crap outta me, Sena thought while seriously trying to contain my excitement. While Tagano was holding him he noticed and grabbed Sena's cell phone from his hand.

"Give it back!" Sena said as Tagano dropped him and then put his foot in Sena's face.

"Ha! You're hiding a girl's number in here!" Tagano said mockingly.

"That Kurata guy is also in here," Jumonji said as Tagano then took out his phone, "Maybe we should leave the girl a message."

Sena sighed silently before he jumped on Jumonji and bit his hand. Jumonji loosened his hold on Sena's phone and the boy snatched it quickly. Sena took off running; cries of 'Fuck he's getting away!' were heard by Sena as he escaped.

Sena ran through alleyways and made it to the main street that had the station, only problem was that it was swarmed with people. Sena swore venomously as he thought about what to do. Sena noticed the blond guy that was with Kurita before and thought about going over to him but decided against it.

Sena took a moment to huddle down as his bullies were getting closer. He took off; it was almost like flying when he ran like this. Sena flashed by the blond, not even attempting to glance back.

The blond's gum popped as Sena zoomed by him. He watched the boy run while slowly trailing behind. He wanted to see what the fucking chibi3 had up his sleeve.

Hiruma watched as the kid spun around someone and headed for the station. He went to the side and climbed the fence to watch the chibi run more. Sena ran through the station and was trying to catch the train that was just about to leave.

"Not yet ... keep going ..." Hiruma said out loud while he watched from his perch on top of the fence.

"Dive!" HIruma yelled as the fucking chibi reached the bottom of the stairs. Sena jumped after landing at the base of the stairs and just barely made it through the door. Sena released a sigh of relief. Then Hiruma moved from his perch to get closer to the idiots; who were tumbling down the stairs from trying to catch up to the twerp.

As they were in a pile at the base of the stairs, Hiruma walked up to them before sitting down on Jumonji's face. They would become one of the many that enjoyed doing what Hiruma asked.

"Touchdown! Ya-Ha!" Hiruma said laughing as the trio beneath him groaned.

Hiruma was talking with Kurita as they were walking to the clubhouse when Fat ass told him they had got a new recruit.

"I found someone too!" Hiruma told him before explaining that the fucking chibi was to be their golden legged running back.

"He's so full of energy; I had to make sure he joined!" He said with a genuine smile for once.

"That's great! I can't wait to meet this guy... Hiruma," Kurita said.

"Follow me! I've arranged a meeting," Hiruma said opening the clubhouse door with his foot. Shooting his gun off in the clubhouse HIruma said "Here he is! Prepare a recruitment form!"

"Sena-kun!" Kurita yelled as Hiruma fired off some more rounds.

"Oh! Number 21! The eye-shield looks cool!" Kurita said as Hiruma gave Sena the once over.

"Having this kind of look in the game, his hidden talent will rise up." Hiruma said while looking the chibi over as he was in uniform.

"Game? No, I'm going to be the team manager," Sena said. HIruma fixed his gun before looking back at the fucking chibi.

"Listen here... During the game, you will not be Kobayakawa Sena... Instead you will be know as ..." Hiruma said before he told the kid, "Eye-shield 21!"

"But I wanna be the team manager!" the kid whined or it sounded that way to Hiruma but the fucking chibi's eyes gave him away. Sena was bored, Hiruma wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was.

"You can be both," HIruma said while smirking. Sena liked the way Hiruma smirked though, fucking sexy it was. Sena congratulated Hiruma in his mind on being the good guy with a bad boy look.

Hiruma watched as the chibi held back his reply. The kid was starting to intrigue Hiruma. No one acted like they were scared when they weren't unless they wanted something … maybe the fucking chibi wanted his life to be easy, Hiruma thought to himself.

That wasn't going to happen, both Hiruma and Sena knew. Nothing was easy with Hiruma and Sena knew it as soon as he seen Hiruma coming towards him today. Sena was just glad that the devil who ruined his peaceful way of life was fucking hot as hell on its best day.

Footnotes:

Pashiri = someone who does work for someone else

Sama = Added to the end of someone's name who is of a higher rank or someone you respect above others

Chibi = some short, child like or cutely small.


	2. Chapter 2

Which One's the Real Me?

Chapter 2: Practice

Next morning Sena walked to school with Mamori and told her that he had joined the American Football Club. The expression she gave Sena with classic, he felt that being in the club was going to be great, even though he wasn't too sure what that sexy demon man wanted.

"The American Football Club?" Mamori questioned.

"Well, Kurita is a really nice person," Sena said before going to lean on the wall for more dramatics, "But Hiruma is the worst person."

Mamori dragged Sena away from the wall in his fake depressed state while he though about how troublesome that sexy demon was going to be.

"I told you not to push yourself too much," she said while Sena pretended to coward a bit. "This American Football Tournament ..," Mamori spoke calmly as she stared at him, "it's not really for you."

"Why is Sena playing such a sport when he is very fragile and weak?" Mamori asked herself.

"Don't say such things," Sena said glaring at her before she could catch it.

Sena knew he wasn't weak. He knew if things came down to him actually needing to do something he would fight dirty that way he knew he would win. Sena snickered at the thought before realizing he would also need to make sure no one would find out he could do whatever he did.

"Listen, I'm a member of the honors society and discipline committee, if something bad happens tell me right away, okay?" Mamori suggested with a smile. Mamori was stared Sena down as if to tell him that he wasn't allowed to play. He sighed inwardly.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," he said trying to convince her, "I'm not a player but a manager." Sena said laughing it off slightly.

The only thing Sena thought he had to worry about was getting on the good side of that demon man. Sena's brain came up with ideas that made it seem simple but Sena himself was not so sure. He would have to get to know the demon better, especially if he wanted to find a way to manipulate him.

"I'm not going to play, I'm just in charge of managing the team," Sena said just switching my words around a bit. Some times he could swear that Mamori had a hearing problem.

"Oh thank goodness," Mamori said as she held a hand over her heart as if to slow its beats down to normal.

"Huh? But why are you here so early in the morning?" She asked as if the question slipped her mind earlier. After asking the question she motioned for Sena to move closer to her. She grabbed Sena by the tie and yanked him closer so she could straighten his tie for him as she waited for Sena's answer.

"Because I have a team meeting!" Sena replied with false enthusiasm.

Sena left Mamori at the gates of the school and his made my way over to the clubhouse safely. As soon as he entered, Hiruma stripped him down and redressed him in a flash. It wasn't like he did it to look at him but when most of Sena's clothes were off, he knew Hiruma had a good enough glance at his body to see some of the bruises. That demon then tied Sena up and dragged him outside by a rope.

"So let's begin the morning practice!" He shouted as he pulled Sena along the ground while wearing a huge grin on his face. Sena hissed in pleasure from the slight amount of pain he felt from the ropes tied around him. The ropes were so tight around his body he could feel them scraping against his skin.

"Quit it!" Sena yelled as he slid and bounced through some dirt. If this went on any longer Sena knew his excitement was going to be noticeable and that just wouldn't be acceptable if that man found out before Sena wanted him too.

"It's not too early is it?" He asked as they went down some stairs to the school's field.

"Ah! Good morning!" Kurita said. Sena couldn't see him from where he was lying at the foot of the stairs. Hiruma pulled on the rope and Sena slid up beside him along the ground. Sena could now watch Kurita as he spoke. Sena glanced up at Hiruma to find the man grinning down at him.

"So far we've only had three members since the club was formed!" Kurita said pulling off his helmet that seemed to be to small for his larger than normal sized head. "I was so glad, I woke up early even though I usually don't!" He said happily.

"I woke up and I've been at it since two o'clock," He said smiling as he approached the two of them. Kurita thought nothing out of the ordinary as he looked at Sena tied up and lying on the ground by Hiruma's feet.

"This here is an idiot, an idiot," Hiruma half said half whispered. A cracking sound and then some machine broke behind Kurita.

"Idiot! You broke that didn't you?" Hiruma shouted. Sena watched the two of them interact with each other but he knew he never wanted to be on the end of Kurita's true power.

"Shit. Can't do anything about it now. I'll just get our principal to get us a new one," Hiruma said as he kicked the broken item.

Hiruma's aura radiated glee at his thought of getting the principle to buy him what he wanted. Sena watched as the blond demon cackled and sighed as he thought about not being able to have the man like he wanted. Sena couldn't even remember the last time he wanted a certain someone to screw his brains out. He really wished in the back of his mind to meet him at a club when he was all dolled up like a girl.

Sena untied himself since the other two football members were too busy having a conversation, which was basically Kurita talking. He wandered around looking at the meager equipment the team had. Sena almost tripped over a ladder before bending down to pick at it. Kurita silently walked his way over to Sena, where he told the boy how it was used for practising basic footwork.

"Like this? Stepping in the hole?" Sena asked slowly demonstrating what he was asking about. He stopped quickly after starting to realise that he almost willingly participated in practice. Hiruma then said something behind Sena that he didn't quite catch before dragging him off and saying, "Because there are newbies here."

"I guess my neck is kinda sore, I'm done after I do the 40 yard dash." Kurita said cracking his neck.

"A 40 yard dash, It's been a long time. Okay, lets clock my run." Hiruma said pulling out a stopwatch out of nowhere.

"Show me the results of your morning training!" He said handing over the timer to Sena.

"I-I can't make myself run so fast so soon," Kurita replied as he took pylons to set up on the other side.

Sena started asking questions to gain information about the sport he joined, although he knew some basics the outer him wasn't supposed to know anything. Sexy demon told him something then added information about some guy named Shin, who was said to be the fastest.

"I'm ready!" Kurita yelled interrupting Sena and Hiruma's first semi-pleasant conversation.

"Alright lets start!" Hiruma said before counting off. He then used a double sided bazooka to tell Kurita to go. Kurita's finishing time was 6.5 seconds. Hiruma seemed furious about it and started to kick Kurita in the side; who didn't seem to mind all that much that someone was trying to hurt him. A question then popped into Sena's mind, maybe it didn't hurt?

"God damn it! I'll show you how it's done!" The demon said already in the starting position, Sena didn't even realize he moved so busy with his thoughts. A blond demon with ninja skills, Sena wanted to laugh at his analysis of Hiruma. His time turned out to be 5.1 seconds, so he boasted about matching his best time while doing a weird pose.

"Well, lastly ..." Hiruma started to say as he glanced in Sena's direction. Oh, hell no! Sena thought.

"I can't … I'll have to pass," He tried to say flailing around a bit. Sena didn't want to but he also didn't want to put himself in any type situation where it might involve the man's punishment. Sena didn't think he would be able to contain he excitement if Hiruma wanted to punish him. Especially if it was in the way Sena wanted.

"Wha? Wanna run that much?" He said moving his face closer to Sena's to successfully intimidate his cowardice appearance. Sena's brain was showing him all types of things Sena would let that demon do to him as punishment and it almost made Sena's mouth water. Sena shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about the demon as a potential fuck buddy.

Hiruma watched the runt squirm as he suggested the kid should have a go at the dash. Giving in after some seriously amusing facial expressions, the chibi made his way to the starting line.

"It's possible to overcome the 5 second wall with those legs." Hiruma said to Fat-ass before licking his lips as he eying the boy's legs.

"Are you … can Sena-kun really do it?" Kurita asked staring at his friend sceptically.

"Is it that easy to beat the time?" Fat-ass asked, "isn't that asking too much?"

Tilting his neck to the side Hiruma looked over at Kurita before replying, "Yeah … maybe your right. We'll soon find out then."

"Ready … Set..."

Hiruma picked out one of his rocket launchers that was filled with a less than potent ammo and shot it into the sky above their heads. The chibi ran and the Fat-ass was shocked that he did the dash in 5 seconds flat. The blond demon on the other hand was less than impressed. Where's the speed he seen at the train station? Now just what could Hiruma do to make his new bitch run faster?

Hiruma pulled out his laptop and hooked it up to a USB for it's security codes. Then he sat down on an equipment bag and searched though his laptop's hand book that was filled with more information than the one he carried for personal use. The runt's file...

"Kobayakawa's physical strength test based on his junior high days was ..." Hiruma said scrolling down to gather what he needed, "he placed first only in the subject repetition hopping." Sena stared at his new sempai as he read things about him out loud. Although Sena faked a face of being horrified that someone knew such details on him he was glad the information was only about school things.

"I built up my quickness by running errands … that's how I do my rocket start," He said opening a bag of dog treats after naming Sena's running style, "but since my speed slows down quickly in the footrace, I never make the record." Rocket, Sena himself never compared himself to a … well anything.

'Yes this should do nicely,' Hiruma thought while placing a bone in the back of the kid's shirt. He wanted to laugh at the chibi's confused expression but held himself back. He would do it later randomly to scare a few people.

"Hope he won't make it warm ..." Hiruma said as an after thought before sucking in a larger amount of air.

"CEREBEROS!" He yelled.

Sena glanced around after seeing Fat-ass' face change from happy-go-lucky to all-hell-broke-loose. He then spotted Cereberos Hiruma's trusty companion. It wasn't long after that he ran the dash at his best speed. Hiruma pulled Fat-ass over to him so Kurita could see the kid's true colors.

"He broke the high school record! It's the top speed in the NFL! No one can stop that!" Hiruma said to the fatty as they looked at his time. 4.2 seconds when Cereberos chased him. Now just to get the shorty to do that speed all the time.

"Sena-kun! You shouldn't have to hide this talent!" Fat-ass said while shaking the boy back into his senses. Sena struggled weakly against Kurita as he was shook.

"We'll win the tournament this spring," Hiruma said chuckling.

"Oh yeah! The tournament is coming up!" Kurita said as he stopped shaking their trump card.

"It's about time we gathered people who can help us." He said as both of them made happy faces of some kind.

"So when will the tournament start?" Fat-ass asked as Hiruma grabbed his rocket launchers.

Looking back at then Hiruma replied, "Tomorrow."

"Too soon!" They yelled in sync. They then followed him back to the clubhouse. Kurita carried all the equipment he brought out and put it back in its spot as Hiruma chained Cereberos outside and gave him some food. The kid took it upon himself to make tea. He asked if Hiruma wanted some but he said no so Sena continued to make some for him and Kurita as they waited for the Fat-ass to finish with the equipment. Hiruma was curious as to why one moment the boy couldn't even look him straight in the eye but the next asking him questions about himself.

Hiruma grinned before looking back to where his one idiot and his actor were sitting together peacefully.

"We need eight people to help us out by tomorrow's game!" He said using one of his guns to emphasize his point, "We're going to split up and gather them."

Both sipped on the tea the kid made before questioning Hiruma's equation skills. Hiruma pointed out his logic and the chibi spit out what little bit of tea he had in his mouth.

"Shumu!" He yelled. He looked like he didn't want to but his eyes seemed not to care. 'I'll have to look further into his background,' Hiruma thought while looking through a box. What could that chibi be hiding?

(Shumu = manager (I think ... I forgot the meaning so this is a guess))

"Actually, I also would like Sena-kun to be a player with those amazing legs..." Fat-ass started to say, "But I don't want to force you. If you start to want to play when you're shumu, I'll be happy if you decide to participate at that time." Hiruma didn't even think the Fat-ass knew he was practically guilt tripping the fucking kid.

"So let's do our best to gather nine people," Kurita said trying to encourage the chibi.

"Each person, three people!" He said slamming his hand on the chart he just made, "I don't care what you have to do! Just pull out anybody from the sports teams!"

Hiruma's words were met by shocked faces. He expected it from Kurita but the chibi's reaction just made me want to smile devilishly, especially when the kid's eyes said he could probably get people but didn't want to waste his efforts.

"The guy with the least people is going to do a penalty game!" Hiruma told them so they knew failure was not an option. When He pointed his finger at them it seemed to be in Sena's direction adding even more pressure onto the chibi.

When Hiruma said something involving a penalty game Sena's mind only could come up with possibilities that showed himtied and naked. He shook his head to get it out of the gutter, he needed to have a clear mind to deal with his new hot sempai. After their talk he then headed to class. He sighed knowing the him there at school wouldn't have a network and the sexy devil man would be after his ass if he didn't get someone. As much as Sena wanted the man to be after his ass, this was not the way he meant.

Stopping his thoughts from heading any further in the direction it was going, Sena decided to think about the changes his mask was now going to have to go through. Now he was going to be a weakling trying to improve. So Sena shot up from his seat, stating that Hiruma's task is a good way for him to show them He's at the shumu level they need.

Glancing around himself Sena noticed everyone was gone, which his mind was glad for, so he packed his supplies before making his way to the sports team's locker room areas. Sena started with the Basketball team, what Sena wanted to do, he couldn't because he knew it would gather too much attention. So Sena knocked on the door lightly and acted like the wimp he was supposed to be.

Sena walked away looking depressed and heard Kurita ask the basketball club also. He wasn't going to do anything else but then he remembered he improving mask. Hearing more footsteps Sena told myself out loud that he'd go ask every sports team. He then ran off to ask the other teams, not even attempting to see who was going towards the basketball team locker area, since Sena sensed it was Hiruma somehow.

All were un-successful except for the track team. When he said yes as long as he could look for potential track runners, Sena agreed and told him the game was tomorrow. Then he said he couldn't play because he had a job delivering magazines and they had to be all in their designated mailboxes by tomorrow's game time. That crushed Sena's mask's hopes of getting someone to play. He then left to go back to the clubhouse, when Sena got there he first noticed how many people Hiruma gathered by himself. Lastly he noticed Kurita sitting in a corner looking like an old geezer. Sena almost laughed at Kurita but held it in.

Sena didn't want to stay in there while there was such a depressing aura, so he told Kurita he would go around one more time completely ignoring what the larger man said. On his way back to the sports teams' area Sena seen the track guy he met again. Sena quickly hopped a fence and caught up to him to asked him if Sena could help him deliver the magazines. Of course Sena thought he looked weird and stalker-ish all covered in leaves and had some twigs hanging on him but the track athlete agreed.

He then gave Sena half of the map, in which Sena drew out a route for himself after the track guy left to continue his half. Sena sigh, he could do this, and then by tomorrow's game they could play. Sena shoved the map in his back pocket for future reference. Then he started to run and place the magazines in mailboxes at the same time. Sena ended up traveling in a zig-zag pattern. Sena was glad for the chance to run freely but he couldn't help but feel someone was watching him.

As Sena ran he thought about what Mamori would say if she seen him doing this, but even the cowardice him would wined up telling her that doing errands for everyone's goal isn't so bad. Sena chuckled at his own thoughts.

Sena finished after a few hours, it took about two since it just became dark. Sena went back to the area where they had separated and waited for the track guy to come back. When he came back he asked Sena if he just threw them out and using Sena's mask he honestly told him that everything was delivered properly. Then he said he'd give Sena half of his pay but Sena just asked him if he would play. That's all Sena wanted from him.

The guy agreed to play in tomorrow's game, so they said goodbye to each other and Sena left to go back to the clubhouse. He put one of the magnets under his name, which made Kurita cheer and swing him about like a rag doll. They counted the magnets. There was only ten, they needed eleven. One person short, that's sad, Sena know if it weren't for his mask he wouldn't have even tried to think of a way to help. Then again he would've have acted like a few of them tried to do something to him so they would feel guilty and work for nothing.

In the clubhouse Sena started to tell Kurita that if they desperately needed another player for tomorrow's game that he would attempt to play, when Hiruma stormed in complaining about the store running out of sugar free gum and only having gum that even birds wouldn't eat. He tossed them drinks before going over to the chart and placing more magnets under his name.

There was more than enough to play.

"We did it!" Kurita and Sena yelled as they jumped for joy. Only Hiruma noticed the chibi looking positively bored while doing so and for some reason he found it irratating.

"'We' didn't do it! I'm the one who gathered all of them, you good for nothing bastards!" Hiruma yelled as them gave both a few swift kicks, "Never mind, give me back my cola! I don't have a single drop of fluid to spare for you guys to drinks!"

"Dehydrate and die," Hiruma said as an after thought. All Sena could think about once Hiruma said that was milking him dry to prove him wrong. He did have a fluid to spare to hydrate and Sena was very thirsty. He shook his head once again, he really needed to have his mind in the right place around the blond demon who knows what would slip out if he didn't. He already seems suspicious of him and Sena barely did anything … yet.

All of them were quick to depart and went home quickly. Sena needed sleep, days with Hiruma and Kurita were going to be hectic on his already damaged system. Sleep would come quickly tonight for him because Sena couldn't remember the last time he used his energy for anything else than his daily need.

Game day, Sena was excited, everyone gathered close to the JR Deimon Train Station. Sena said hi to the track guy and waited for Hiruma or Kurita to show for officially at the moment he was the only on there actually on the team. Hiruma was the second last to arrive, seeing that Kurita still hadn't shown up which made Sena slightly curious but then he remembered something.

Upon getting close someone asked where the extremely cute cheerleaders were? Sena raised an eyebrow at Hiruma which went unnoticed or so he thought.

"Oh, they'll come later," He replied casually. 'Full of lies,' was Sena's first thought to Hiruma's answer but then he smirked and thought the same could be said about him.

"Come to think of it Kurita-san is late," Sena said trying to keep everyone else occupied. Being polite to everyone was going to get on Sena nerves, he could just feel it. Oh, how he wanted to have the blond demon be his first. No, Sena wasn't a virgin, but he was one in the sense he never let anyone top him; even if he appeared to be an uke at heart.

Hiruma said, "Penalty Game." Then he went on about him not being that cruel just before a game. Sena could only hope that one day he'd get the chance to get Hiruma drunk enough to screw him without remembering a thing. Of course Sena could always drug him, although he didn't usually like to resort to such tactics. Sena smiled up at Hiruma thanking him, for Sena really didn't think he would care how he got the demon to do his biding.

"He's just a baggage carrier," he said plainly while trying to figure out what made the chibi smile at him so sweetly. Hiruma knew there was something to that smile for he could tell there was a hint of a risk behind it. Kurita came into view tugging a large amount of baggage behind him. It looked like Kurita was pulling along a small train.

"Oh, you're here fucking fatso. Now then let's go." Hiruma said merrily. Well that's if demons could be merry, he was … but only till the field came into vision and then Hiruma put his game face on.

Thank you track guy … Sena thought not even sure he want to know what his punishment would have been, for he knew he probably would of shown his disappointment openly.

=======

Sorry it's so late I sort of broke Bob [who is my laptop] and couldn't access my stories. So he's fixed now, will be updating all stories as soon as possible.  
B]


End file.
